


Worrywart

by Yearnmien



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: I wrote this in two hours bare with me, Other, This is so fucking bad, im so sorry, uhhhh idk man, y'all are soft ig, yall just kinda...sit vibe and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yearnmien/pseuds/Yearnmien
Summary: Sometimes you just get lost in your thoughts, sometimes people get concerned when you've been staring at a potted plant in the corner of the room for an hour now, it happens.
Relationships: Evan/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Worrywart

You weren’t exactly sure of how you ended up here, but hey, you were there. Physically speaking, you were there. Mentally you weren’t quite sure just yet, you were too lost in your spider’s web of thoughts. Even then, you were switching from topic to topic at the same speed that you blinked at. Not to mention the stutters between each change where you’d question what you were just thinking about.

Obviously, your empty stare at what you could hope wasn’t someone who had been sitting in confusion and fear as your gaze never one faltered from them. Luckily, before someone could sit there and call you out someone else placed a hand on your shoulder. It was a small gesture, but it managed to snap you away from whatever distant plane you were stuck in.

“Hey, Earth to (Name). You good there?” they questioned, you could hear the smile in their voice, so much you swore you could see it. 

You shook your head a bit, looking over at them, finally tearing your gaze away from the fake potted plant in the corner of the room. (Lucky you) “Yeah, I’m all good,” you hummed lightly in response.

“You sure? Seemed uh..real intrigued by the nothingness there,” Evan joked, just getting a small nod from you, as your gaze had already returned to that same plant, thoughts going back to wandering.

There was a pause for a moment as he debated with himself. You could’ve been telling the truth and that there really was nothing wrong but, there was always that chance you were just saying that. To be honest, he wasn’t going to take a chance here, despite -you know- him being himself. He sat up, mimicking you as he folded his legs up to his chest.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” He questioned lightly, looking for any sort of reaction from you.

Once again, you just nodded, which made him pause for a second, thinking of what to do next.

“Did something happen? Like..did someone say something, cause if you did you can t-”

“Evan, seriously, I’m fine. I just,” you started, only to struggle with words, sighing instead. 

You fell back and stared up at the blank white ceiling, for a short moment, silence falling once more as you figured out what to do this time.  
“I..I don’t know, you just..You know those days where you just can’t seem to think straight? It’s kinda like that, except that and I just..can’t stop thinking,” you answered finally, “Did that make sense? I’m not really the best at explaining.” 

He snickered a bit at that last part, “Yeah I uh..I get what you mean. There any reason or..?” You shot him a look, “Yeah, expected that but thought I’d give it a shot.”

There was another pause, this time a little less full of questions aimed at your wandering mind, as well as the fact that it was longer. Your mind didn’t wander quite as far this time, dwelling on the interaction that’d just taken place. It was sweet to see him care so much, even if there wasn’t anything to be worried about. It was kind of endearing, really. 

“So..there anyway I can help?” He questioned after a long while. 

You had to think for a moment or two on that, you weren’t really sure since..nobody's really asked that before, you usually just waited till it passed.

“Well, for starters you can lay down with me and not interrogate me,” you hummed lightly in response, teasingly but, with some truth to it. 

He rolled his eyes at that, “Uh-huh, I’m sorry for just wanting to make sure you were ok,” he teased back, laying back down next to you either way.

You didn’t bother responding to that, readjusting so eventually, you were comfortable enough you wouldn’t have to readjust every five seconds. You had an arm and leg haphazardly around him, to which he put an arm around you as well. Not much was said after that, not for a while. You two just..sat in a comfortable silence, letting your thoughts run amok. 

You could feel him tracing shapes on your back, maybe a few words, probably curses. It was another simple gesture but..it was comforting, in its own special way. Granted, being around him when he wasn’t doing something stupid was prett comfortable either which way. (Although it was pretty fun when he was doing stupid shit)

These moments of being able to sit back and take a breath without worry or concern were few and far between, so you had to enjoy them as they came. It was better than nothing, you supposed, but would it really hurt to just have a few more pauses? I mean, as far as you were concerned a few more pauses would do the opposite of hurting anyone. Though, who are you to talk? You’re just the one dealing with it all.

“You know, every time that you start tapping your fingers while you’re thinking, it means that something’s wrong,” Evan interrupted your little pity party.

“And everytime you open your mouth that means you’re gonna say something smart,” you crooned back, cynicism dripping from your words.

He rolled his eyes again at that but otherwise dropped it as another silence tumbled in.

“I don’t know, just..with everything that’s going on, how can you not just..sit and think? Sit and worry or stress or..anything like that,” You questioned him this time around.

He took a second to think before answering, “It’s not that I’m not worried or stressed but..do you really wanna spend your free time worrying about shit that may or may not happen?” 

“Well no, but it’s not like I can just turn that worrying off,” you pointed out.

“Trust me, I could tell,” he hummed, “But..the trick is to just distract yourself I guess, which for you would be pretty easy if you didn’t get lost in your thoughts so often,” he teased again, but you could tell it came from a place of endearment. 

You went quiet for a few moments after that, taking in what he’d said. 

“Hey Ev?”

He made a small hum of acknowledgement.

“Thanks, for helping, even if you’re kind of a jerk,” you murmured. 

“It’s nothing, Nervous Nellie.”


End file.
